


Somnolent Smiles

by Soak



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soak/pseuds/Soak
Summary: A side-job for the Syndicate gone wrong. Renee and Natalie limp away, finding an inn for the evening while they wait to be picked up. But mounting frustrations carry on into the night, until some quiet words smooth things over, and let other things fall out.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Comments: 7
Kudos: 113





	Somnolent Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't written a "there's only one bed" tropey bit of fun in a while, sooo, here it is!
> 
> Came out a little more dramatic than I wanted, but hey, Watts isn't taking crap anymore.

"Just a little side job. That's all it is, Renee, a quick in-and-out, easy money. Pfft, okay."

"Renee? Are you talking to yourself again?"

Renee cleared her throat. She looked over her shoulder, to a very weary and battered Natalie. Short blonde hair puffed out in all directions, the insulating cap jammed into her pockets hours ago. Her coat was sporting a long tear down the side, insulating filament spilling out like candy in a piñata. There was a way to fix it, she had promised.

"No. Of course not."

They walked further in silence, their boots dragging through the damp earth in the dark. It was getting late—they had stumbled out of the old IMC lab around dusk. Now crickets hummed loud and strong, the smoky waves of stars bright and vibrant above. Knee-high grass danced and sighed around them in the breeze. Their maps had shown a small hamlet nearby, just on the edge of the plains on Solace. Perhaps she had forgotten how long it took to walk a few miles.

Perhaps if she had checked to make sure the floor was stable, their comm relays wouldn't have been crushed. The drop-ship might've altered its pickup time, and they might've been halfway to their own beds by now.

Instead, there were probably a few dozen people in the Syndicate very worried right now. Two legends, gone dark in an abandoned IMC installation that had partially collapsed. When they arrived in Iralis, if they ever did, she'd find a way to contact them.

"Do you need any more water?" Natalie asked, quickening her pace to walk in step. She shook a canteen, sloshing about. "Being dehydrated can make you delirious."

"I'm not losing my mind, Nat."

Still, Renee reached over and took it. Every muscle ached, a large sore spot along her collarbone kept pulsing with each heartbeat. Exhaustion sank its teeth into her soul hours ago, continually dragging her down. There was nobody to fight today, the pistol on her hip untouched, and yet she felt just as ruined as a long match in the ring.

The top came off with a twist. As Renee allowed herself a few parched mouthfuls of water, she couldn't help but notice the tickle in her nose, the faint whiff of a familiar scent. A comfy touch of vanilla under something sharp and fresh and pointed; the spray Natalie kept rubbing into the joints of her pylons, the predominant smell of her workshop.

For a moment, Renee let herself relax. Tired limbs whispered their siren song to her, to just lean on the frenchwoman for a while.

Then she drew the canteen away, grumbling at herself. That was beyond pathetic. They still had a job to finish, not to mention a whole career to maintain. Feelings were distracting in their line of work.

She passed the water back to Natalie.

"Better, _ma chère_?" Natalie asked, trying to be upbeat. The smile didn't reach her tired eyes.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"Always happy to help." A few more steps, then: "Ooh! Is that a few lights over there?"

Renee squinted her eyes. Cresting the top of a small incline, the town came clearer into view. It wasn't large by any means, but civilization meant a way to radio home and get a ship. She could see a few dozen buildings, a smattering of windows still glowing. A green LED sign flickered on a rooftop—"Iralis Way Station".

\--

"You got a phone we can borrow?" Renee wasn't even halfway through the door, one boot clunking on the metal tiling. The lobby was the same lifeless, titanium pre-fab that the IMC shipped throughout the frontier. A little dingy around the edges, but she'd been in worse.

The lone attendant at the desk, a teenage boy with his nose in a textbook, startled upright. His eyes were wide, clearly not used to two armed fighters crashing into his part-time job.

"What?"

Renee marched right up to the counter, Natalie in tow. "A phone. You got one? I need to make a call."

"S-sorry, but our policy states you need to be a paying customer-"

"Look, I get it, but I'm on a bit of a schedule."

"I wish I could, honestly! But the comm channels back here only unlock for employees. There are personal phones in the rooms."

"Can't I just buy a candy bar or something? We're not staying overnight."

"We…" The boy looked about, anxious and confused. "We don't have those, sorry."

Natalie leaned in. "Then we will pay for a room to use the phone, okay?"

"Nat, are you serious?" Renee turned holding each other's gaze. "That'll be the most expensive call we'll ever make."

"So? How much money can it be?"

Both turned in unison. The clerk shrunk back into his chair. "Uh… a h- hundred credits per night."

"Ah, _parfaite!_ That is not so bad." Natalie said to Renee with a smile.

"Fine."

\--

Natalie landed on the modest bed with aplomb, her feet kicking out as her back sunk wonderfully in the memory foam. Aches and pains in her body began to muddle. She wormed out of her busted jacket, folding it as best she could and dropping it on the floor.

"Tomorrow? Are you sure that's the earliest-"

A frustrated groan fell from Renee's mouth. While the Syndicate were relieved to know they were fine, most of their ships were busy with the day's matches, being on the other side of the planet.

"All right. Yeah, okay. Just call back on this channel, then. Thanks." The call ended with a click and the creaking of Renee's boots as she paced about.

Natalie begrudgingly lifted her head from the bed. "No luck?"

"No." Renee pushed a hand up her face, through her hair. "You can stay in here and get comfortable then. I'll head downstairs and get another room."

The engineer shrugged. Sharing wouldn't have bothered her either, but the idea of a whole bed to spread out on was too tempting to pass up. "Okay."

A nod, and then Renee was off, out the door.

Natalie kicked off her shoes, giving her liberated toes a wiggle. And yet, as wonderful as it felt to laze around, grime and sweat were caked across her body. Getting caught in a cloud of debris made her clothes all scratchy, not to mention giving her skin a dusty shade.

With a sigh, she sat upright. The room was small if not spartan, with only space for a bed, a night stand, and a small desk. The usual, cheap paintings adorned the walls—a field of heather, a mountain landscape with a waterfall, some vague impressionist piece of a beach. At the foot of the bed, a limited patch of vinyl flooring exited one way to the hall, the other to a washroom.

Minutes later, Natalie tumbled into the bed like before, only delightfully warm and clean this time. Most of her clothes and gear were piled around her folded jacket, now just in her sports bra and spandex shorts. Far from her usual pajamas, but as she slid under the soft cotton sheets, she could hardly care.

A pair of footsteps wound down the hall. Natalie flicked her eyes open, their gait curious but recognizable. Light, quick steps with a short stride. They grew louder until they pattered on the floor for a few moments, pacing in place. She could see the flicker of shadows from under her door.

"Renee? Is that you?"

The footsteps died out, but the familiar creaking of leather and the jangle of gear persisted.

"Uh, right… sorry. Can I come in?"

Natalie sat up, leaning against the headboard. "Of course. Is something wrong?"

The door clicked open and Renee walked in. She blinked a few times, adapting to the dim light. Her gaze caught Natalie then flew away to the far wall.

"Well, yeah."

"What is it?"

"Ah, so... they're all out of rooms."

"Oh? Well that is not so bad. At least we have one."

"Are- are you sure?" Renee paced around the small patch of floor. "I can try talking to that kid some more, maybe get-"

"Renee, stop. I do not mind sharing." Natalie gave her a smile and patted the mattress beside her. "It is a little small but we can make it work."

Renee froze in her movements. Her mouth held open for a heartbeat. "No, no that's okay. Just toss me a pillow, I can sleep on the floor."

"The floor? But you look exhausted, _ma chère."_

"I'll be fine."

"Are you-"

"I said I'll be fine."

They held each other's stare, locked in a battle of wills. Renee was trying to put on a brave face, but there was a droop to her stature, dark patches under her eyes that pulled. She had her gloves off, revealing angry bruises on the back of a hand. For Natalie, her jacket had taken most of the damage, but a fresh burst of worry arose over her squad mate.

Natalie crossed her arms. "I am not so sure. You were talking to yourself the whole walk here. Go—wash up and I will figure something out."

Renee sighed. "Nat-"

The engineer pointed at the restroom door. "Go. You can not be sleeping in my room if you smell."

"Smell? And what- your room? We just agreed to share."

Perhaps it was the tiredness in her bones, dulling her conscience, but Natalie just shrugged at her. "If we were sharing, you would not be sleeping on the floor."

Renee glared at her, cheeks flushed with....anger? It was difficult to tell in the low lamplight. While the thought of angering her pinched at Natalie's heart, she sucked in a breath and refused to be overpowered.

"You will just have to thank me later. Now, get going."

With a groan, Renee left for the washroom. "Fine, whatever."

\--

Natalie heard the shower shut off. Her nose crinkled, frustration mounting. It had been hardly a couple minutes.

She had been going back and forth over whether to give in, to acquiesce and let Renee have her way. Then there'd be a quiet ride home tomorrow with her grumbling and brooding from the inevitable cricks in her neck. Despite it all, forgetting her worries, Natalie was willing to give her the benefit of the doubt.

No more. If Renee wasn't willing to take care of herself, someone would have to for her.

Natalie gathered the pillows and blankets from the floor, tossing them onto the bed. She was only partially done reorganizing them when the bathroom door opened.

"What are you doing?"

The engineer turned around. "I figured it out."

Renee wiped her face with a towel once more, before tossing it back into the washroom. With her other arm, she deposited most of her clothes and gear onto the floor in a heap. With just a tanktop and shorts on, Natalie's suspicions were right: she had taken a battering. Bruises and scrapes marked her thighs and arms, the white lines of syringe-patched gashes striking down over her collarbone.

"Figured what out? All I see is you creating a mess."

If that was the reception she'd get, then fine; Renee could sort the blankets out on her own. Natalie gave up on making the bed. Instead, she pivoted and flopped down on it.

"You need to rest, Renee. No sleeping on the floor."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes. You have been through a lot today."

"And so what?" Renee leaned back, her hands on her hips. "I think this is my decision, not yours. I can take care of myself."

Natalie picked her head up, raising her eyebrows at her. "Can you?"

"What's that-"

"I had to keep making you drink water. You want to sleep in dirty clothes—look, those cuts can get infected."

Eyes narrowed, Renee traced a thumb over the small slices on her shoulder. "They'll be fine."

"I do not know that."

Renee threw her hands up in the air. "Nat, come on. Why do you care?"

"Why do I-" Natalie paused, frowning. "Do I need a reason? My squad is my family—you are _important_ to me. I was hoping you would understand."

The scout sighed. Her mouth twisted up as she held Natalie's gaze, unsure what to say.

"Renee. Please, just sleep on the bed. It is only one night, and I will be worrying the whole time if you do not."

Time moved at an odd pace. The tense chill in the room began to thaw as each second passed. Natalie clung tight to her plea, not looking away. With a resigned shrug, Renee moved across the room and sat on the mattress' edge.

"Fine."

Natalie huffed, letting loose a breath she didn't know she was holding onto. She took a handful of a blanket and tossed it over. It landed limply beside her squad mate. Then, turning away, she settled into her side of the bed and tried to get comfortable.

"Thank you. Good night, then."

Slowly, so softly it could be mistaken for a noise outside, Natalie heard Renee shift and lie down. A faint bit of shuffling to get under the sheets—she could feel the body heat radiating nearby. Then one last, long breath out.

"Yeah, you too."

The lights went out. Satisfied, sleep rushed in quickly.

\--

"Nat."

The engineer in question blinked her eyes open. It was still dark, and in the back of her mind, she felt she couldn't have been out for very long.

"Nat- Natalie."

So she had heard it. Renee's small voice from behind her, not quite a whisper, a little forced.

"Renee? Is something wr-"

"Sorry, Nat."

It was sleep-slurred and groggy, but a part of Natalie's soul warmed at the apology. She hadn't expected one for their tense moment, but that didn't mean the thought was for nothing, either.

"Oh, it is okay. Don't worry. _"_

"You..."

Natalie waited, tilting her head as she faced the wall. Seconds passed. Nothing more, aside from light breaths. Curiosity gnawed at her, so eventually, slowly, she turned around.

In the faint traces of light coming from under the door, she could just make it out: closed eyes on a sleeping Renee that had rolled closer in the night. In fact, she was just inches away, their heads on the same pillow.

"Oh... I see." Natalie whispered. "I did not know you talk in your sleep— _comme c'est mignon."_

Renee hummed to herself and smiled.

Subconsciously, Natalie's own lips began to lilt upwards. Her squad mate hadn't many reasons to smile recently, so she'd take these precious bits of sunshine where she could.

A lock of hair draped over Renee's face, brushing her nose and obscuring her eyes. Without thinking, Natalie tucked it back over her ear.

"Sleep well, _ma chèrie._ "

The cadence of Renee's breaths changed, lighter, quicker. A hand twitched. The sheets bunched up. Did she do something wrong?

Sleeping eyes flashed open.

"Nat?" Renee blinked a few times, then realized how close they were. Her breath caught in her throat as she pulled away.

"Ah... good morning?"

"What- what are you doing?"

" _Moi?_ You were starting it."

"Started what? I was asleep, how could I-"

Silence. Renee's mouth hung open as she slowly closed her eyes. Her hands came up and covered her face.

"Do you... do this often? I did not mind—it was nice, actually."

A loud grumble came through Renee's fingers. "I didn't say anything terrible, did I?"

"No. You said my name a lot and apologized." Then a thought struck Natalie and she gasped. "Wait, were you having a dream?"

The long pause was as damning as any response. Mortified, Renee laid there, as still as a statue.

"Well," Natalie ventured on, trying to be sympathetic, "it sounded like a nice one. You kept smiling to yourself before you woke up."

"Uh... it wasn't terrible," Renee admitted with a long sigh. "Better than most, at least."

The grin on Natalie's face dimmed. "Oh."

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go back to sleep."

She bit her lip, unconvinced. It felt wrong to just brush over such things; she had said before that Renee was important to her, and she meant it. Natalie adjusted herself on the pillow, not turning away.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

The hands came down. Renee stared back and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well, if you ever want to, you can. Okay?"

A nod. Then, neither moved. Natalie waited, trying to keep her expression open and supportive, just in case she needed it. Renee kept her eyes on the sheets, occasionally stealing a glance at her before looking away again.

They laid there for a minute or two, saying nothing, only breathing. Shapes moved under the blankets as Renee fidgeted. Natalie propped her head up on a hand.

"We... do not have to say anything," Natalie said softly. "But I can help, if you will let me."

Renee finally pushed her eyes up to her and stayed there. The same exhaustion ringed them, and it felt like that was all Natalie needed to know. Still, she gave another small, breathless nod.

Natalie scooted closer. She reached out and wrapped one arm around Renee's back, pulling her in. There was a faint bit of a resistance, a hand pressing on her shoulder, so she stopped.

"Uh, so... I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Renee muttered, so close. Natalie could feel the tail-ends of her words brush her cheek. "And thanks, you know, for looking out for me and everything. You're... important to me, too."

Natalie hummed to herself and smiled.

She brought Renee in, letting her head rest in the crook of her arm. One hand rubbed slow circles on her back. A sigh escaped the scout's lips.

" _Fais de beaux rêves._ "

Natalie leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of her head.

Renee burrowed closer, their feet bumping against one another. She wrapped her own arm around Natalie's waist.

Warm from the luxury of body heat, time began to slow again, the night calling out for Natalie. The plush of the mattress sank lower and lower—sleep would come for them both again, and hopefully, a long and peaceful one.

Renee's head shifted on her shoulder. Groggily, Natalie opened her eyes and looked down. Twin cold sapphires watched back.

Being so close, she could feel Renee's breathing quicken. Energy bunched in her arms, flexing and relaxing. Her lips twitched.

"Could you..." A long breath for such gentle words. "Could you do that again?"

A reflexive _"what?"_ nearly tumbled from Natalie's mouth. But with the look in her eyes, a part of her knew already. She paused, not thinking, not wondering—just feeling for some answers she already knew. An obvious answer still sometimes took a while to bring out.

Natalie steadied herself and nodded.

She brushed Renee's cheek with one of her hands, falling lower and lower until their lips met.

Renee smiled more that night than Natalie had ever seen, even in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> New works posted @ [my twitter](https://twitter.com/cozysoak)


End file.
